


Митреллас

by Anonymous



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Эльфийка Митреллас, жена Имразора, предка принцев Дол-Амрота, покинула дом вскоре после рождения детей, и больше её никто не видел...





	

Голос моря разносят над фьордом ветра Бельфаласа,  
И бездушные волны у мыса съедают солёный песок.  
Мой нежданный приют… я нашла его здесь лишь однажды,  
Но и сердце, и время размеренно меряют срок…

Твоё сердце пока что стучит, а моё же – томится,  
Плачет болью грядущего, памятью прожитых дней.  
Я пыталась забыть, много раз я пыталась забыться…  
Но тот зов в моём сердце от времени только сильней.

Мы ушли по нему в дальний путь, мы покинули земли,  
Где плескались под сенью маллорн золотые ручьи,  
Мы искали надежду, бредя через горы и реки,  
А нашли… тень судьбы и далёкого света лучи…

Чайки стонут, истошно кричат, режут воздух крылами,  
Взмах – и скрылась от взора полоска скалистой земли.  
Так мечтала когда-то и я унестись над волнами  
К небесам, за звездой, как уходят в закат корабли.

Все мечты… в облаках над утёсами носятся с ветром,  
Как мне жить без тоски и тревоги… не скажет уже и пророк.  
Голос моря по венам, в крови и в душе – нет сомнений…  
Ты прости, мой супруг, нашей жизни закончился срок…


End file.
